


Stellar Chemistry

by rok_paper_sissors



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Love, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, anyway i hope y'all enjoy this silly fic, damn i love that ship, enjoy, i have no idea where it's going, love love love it, sorry - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rok_paper_sissors/pseuds/rok_paper_sissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy join Fairy High, Levy's stalking begins to rival Juvia's, and Lucy is constantly landed in detention... not that she minds. <br/>*This is one of my first fics so any comments would be greatly appreciated! Also let me know of any short fic ideas, mainly Fairy Tail ones but if there are others I'll try and write them too. Enjoy!*<br/>*I MIGHT CHANGE THE NAME AT SOME POINT SO SORRY IF THAT CAUSES ANY INCONVENIENCES!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar Chemistry

I jumped as Levy dropped a precarious pile of books on the table beside me.

"I love the beginning of the year," she announced, plopping into the seat opposite me at our usual spot in the library.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Oh, the new books, the new lessons, the new timetables... the new people," she smiled happily and rested her chin on top of her stack of new books.

"Ah, Lev, who else has joined us in hell?"

"Hey, school's not hell!" she exclaimed, before beaming at me and adding, "But, since you ask, three newbies have joined the ranks!"

"And they are...?" I prompted, putting my pen down and looking at her expectantly.

"They look nothing like each other," she said, "But they've moved here alone from some place I've never heard of."

"What are they called? What year are they in?"

"Err, one in the year above us, one in our year and one two years below us, I think. Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy."

"Cool! I'm sure we'll have some classes together."

"You do - you've got maths, English and chemistry with Natsu today. I've got French with him tomorrow. Gajeel and Wendy aren't in our year, though, so we've got nothing with them."

"You checked their timetables?" I laughed, "You stalker!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done," Levy replied, waving my comment aside.

"Well, I wouldn't have..."

"Anyway," Levy continued, ignoring me, "I wanna meet them, so you've got to be nice to this Natsu."

"Oh, 'cos I was planning on beating the poor guy up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Haha," she said dryly, "Just dibs on Gajeel."

I raised my eyebrows at the bluenette, "Ahh so you've seen them?"

"Only him..." she muttered, blushing slightly but grinning, "He seems pretty cool."

"What's he look like?"

"Black hair, piercings, black clothes, tanned, black eyes, tall," she said, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Everyone's tall compared to you, Lev."

"I know, but he's extra tall," she said, standing and reaching up on tiptoes, bringing her hand above her head and jumping a little to indicate his height. I laughed, and the bell to signify the start of morning lessons rang loudly overhead.

Levy sprang to collect her stack of books from the table, slung her bag over her shoulder and said, "See ya later, Luce!"

"Bye," I said, but she was already hurrying out of the library.

"Oh," she said, calling me from across the large room, "Be nice to Natsu!" With that she skipped away to her first class.

 

When I walked into Chemistry I looked around to try and find a new face, but was met only by the familiarly blank expressions of my usual classmates. I sighed, thinking that Levy's stalking abilities must have, for the first time, failed.

I moved to sit in my usual seat, dumping my bag on the empty chair beside me.

"Good morning, everyone," the teacher said, "Welcome back to a new year of Chemistry..." I zoned out as she spoke, my eyes wandering to gaze out of the large window that stretched along the wall to my right.

"Lucy, Lucy?"

"Huh, what?" I asked, jumping to sit up straight and looking apologetically at the teacher, "Sorry, pardon?"

She sighed, "Please remove your bag from the seat beside you and make room for Mr Dragneel."

"Who?" I asked, looking bewilderedly around the lab. My eyes fell on a tall pink-haired boy standing beside the teacher, a backpack slung over one shoulder and a black and white scarf draped around his neck.

"Mr Dragneel," the teacher repeated, and the boy shook his head.

"Natsu," he said, "Not Mr Dragneel."

He walked over to my desk and shrugged his bag off before dropping into the seat beside me.

"Hi," he said, as the teacher began to explain the topics we'd be studying over the next year.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm Lucy."

"Hi, Lucy, I'm Natsu."

"I know, I heard."

He laughed loudly, and the teacher shot him a disapproving look before turning back to the board.

"You've just started?" I asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Moved here last week, so I've got no idea who anyone is or anything."

"Oh, well, you know me, and I'd hope you know your brother and sister..."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Been stalking me?"

I laughed nervously, "No, that was Levy." At his questioning look I added, "My friend, small with blue hair."

He shook his head, "No idea who she is, but yeah, I know my brother and sister."

"I haven't met them," I said, eyeing the teacher who was now setting up some apparatus, evidently readying it for an experiment.

"My brother sucks but Wendy's alright," he said, "Gajeel's got more metal than face and he thinks he's brilliant."

"Whoa, you're really selling him."

"Nah, he's okay really. He's not actually my brother, though - the three of us were adopted."

"Oh," I said, not sure what to say.

At that moment the teacher said, "Now, please set up this experiment, carry it out and record your results in a clear table."

"Crap," I said, jumping up and looking around at the rest of the class, all of whom were collecting various beakers and chemicals.

"What are we meant to be doing?" Natsu asked, and I shrugged sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter, how hard can it be?" he asked, walking over to the table of chemicals, grabbing two and scooping up a beaker on his way back. He then took a Bunsen burner, lit it and placed a tripod over the top.

"It's just adding all this together, right?" he asked, placing the beaker over the flame and tipping in a heap of white powder.

"Umm," I began, glancing around at everyone else.

"Okay, so..." he leaned over the beaker and added a bright orange liquid to the powder. It fizzled loudly and I joined him to peer over at the reaction taking place in the beaker, pleased that I was partnered with someone who knew what they were doing.

BOOM

I shut my eyes at the heat that suddenly shot out from the beaker, opening my eyes to see Natsu staring at the soot in the bottom of the beaker. He raised his eyes to mine, a wide grin spreading across his blackened face, singed pink hair smoking as it fell over his eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu Dragneel! Head's office, now!" the teacher yelled, running to turn off the flame and shepherding us hysterically out of the lab. In the corridor outside I couldn't help but laugh, both at the situation inside the classroom and at Natsu's shocked but not unhappy expression.

My giggles lasted all the way to the door of the Head's office, where I suddenly realised what was happening.

"Crap," I whispered, my laughter subsiding suddenly.

"Sorry," Natsu replied, not looking nearly as guilty as I felt, despite this being his first day.

He knocked three times upon the white door of the office, and was answered by a stern voice saying, "Come in."


End file.
